


Every Time

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Grindhouse: Death Proof
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: femslash_today, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Fingerfucking, POV Character of Color, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half the fun is the dare. The other half is being convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/profile)[**femslash_today**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/)'s [Fireworks 10 Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/291881.html).

"Fuck you, no," Kim says and folds her arms across her chest to make it clear that she means it.

"But, _Kim_," Zoë whines, clasping her hands together, trying to give Kim that sweet, you-know-you-wanna look like Kim is fucking crazy. She ain't.

"Don't Kim me, bitch. I'm not doing it. No fuckin' way."

Zoë drops her hands and does the little foot stomping thing like _that's_ going to work. "Come on. Please?"

"I _said_ no."

"You know it'll be fun," Zoë tries to reason. "And ..." Zoë purses her lips in a frown. "And ..." Her expression suddenly brightens and she claps her hands together and points at Kim like she's about to jump into a fucking victory dance. "I _dare_ you. I double _dog_ dare you to do it."

Kim looks at Zoë like she's crazy. 'Cause bitch is. "Double dog dare ... ? Bitch, what are you? Fuckin' five? What makes you _think_ a double dog dare is going to convince _me_ to do some stupid shit with _you_ that we said we _weren't_ gonna do."

"Because we're best friends and you love me?"

Kim laughs at Zoë's sweet, hopeful look and shakes her head. "Uh-uh. Love only goes so fucking far."

Zoë straightens with a grin. "_Like_ to playing Joust with me."

Kim would be downright flabbergasted by Zoë's answer, but this is Zoë and the bitch thinks that cute, funny, sweet act is going to work, like she doesn't know that: one, Kim has had too much experience in resisting it to actually fucking fall for it now, and two, that previously-mentioned resistance increases when Zoë is suggesting that they do some life-threatening shit, _like playing Joust_, and three, Kim is not that fucking crazy.

"I don't fucking think so," Kim says. "Love goes to picking your skinny ass up from the airport at three o'clock in the motherfucking morning _or_ bailing your bitch ass out of jail when you get into a bar fight with some blond fucking bimbo who you _thought_ was tryin' to steal your shit—"

"Hey, no fair!" Zoë quirks a sheepish grin. "I was a little out of it that night."

"No, bitch, you were shit-faced drunk is what you was. _Now_, as I was saying, love only goes—"

Zoë suddenly grips Kim's hips and closes the space between them, her mouth crushing Kim's in a hard kiss that ends with Kim's bottom lip trapped in Zoë's mouth in a hard suck, the pressure of it shooting straight to Kim's pussy. "Love goes this far, mate?" Zoë asks with a soft chuckle, her thumbs edging up Kim's shirt and smoothing circles over Kim's skin.

Kim glares at Zoë, going for righteous indignation because Kim is right, she knows she's right, and Zoë, regardless of what she _might_ think, is not going to get her way. Not without some stipulations at the very least. Which means Kim might let Zoë drag her ass into this shit. Again. Kim could try to pretend that she has no idea why she lets herself get dragged, except they're stunt people, and stupid shit is apparently what they do. And a small part—a really small goddamn part—of Kim might admit that the kiss was good, and she will be _damned_ if she doesn't get something out of doing this crazy ass bullshit. So Kim curls her fingers around Zoë's waist and draws her in.

Kim slides her hands into the pockets of Zoë's jeans to get a good handful of her ass and says, "If I do this, you owe me, bitch."

"Of course!" Zoë says, wiggling her ass with a bright smile.

Kim squeezes Zoë's ass hard enough to draw Zoë up onto her toes. "No 'of course'. You _owe_ me, you got that? Full service, all-amenities-fucking-included kind of owe me. Like now kind of owe me."

Zoë sighs, falling flat on her feet with a pouty frown. "Now now?"

"Yes, now now, bitch. What did you think I meant? Next fucking week now? You want to play Joust in _my_ motherfucking car, you bet your ass I mean now now."

With another sigh and a roll of her eyes, Zoë exhales a petulant, "Fine." Then her expression brightens. "But you promise to play Joust with me after? Like, right after?"

"Nuh-uh," Kim says, addressing the most immediate issue first. "You better be enthusiastic about this. I had better see that bright fucking smile of yours and hear some motherfucking happy yeses coming out of that mouth because I could just as easily take a nap if you're gonna be like that." Kim waits for Zoë's expression to fall before she adds a, "_But_." With an indulgent half-smile, Kim twists Zoë's hips, her nipples hardening from the rub of Zoë's breasts against hers. "Yeah. Even though bitch should've heard about some afterglow, we'll play right after."

Zoë responds with a grin that makes her almost fucking glow and then eagerly tugs Kim's shirt up and over her head. "You're the best, Kim," Zoë says, working at the button and zipper of Kim's jeans.

"You bet your skinny ass I'm the best—" The rest of Kim's words are lost in a gasp, her knees going weak when the tips of Zoë's fingers brush down her mound and find her clit.

Kim's not wet, not yet, not until Zoë backs her into the wall, shoves her jeans and panties down her hips, and grabs her wrists to yank her arms over her head. That's when Kim feels heat curl low in her gut, making her pussy clench and a tingle spread across her skin in anticipation.

"And don't fucking tease me," Kim adds when Zoë licks her fingers with a telling smirk.

"Ah, come on now, Kim." Zoë grins, tightening her hold around Kim's wrists. "That's the best part."

Then Zoë dips her head, curling her tongue around one stiff nipple, and rubs Kim's clit in a gentle circular motion that has Kim arching, trying to spread her legs only to be hampered by her jeans.

"Zoë, I will fucking hurt you if you don't—"

"What's the phrase you're always so fond of?" Zoë quips, sliding her fingers over Kim's slick folds. "Shut up and take it, bitch."

Then Zoë thrusts, two fingers, and has Kim arching up onto the balls of her feet with a sharp cry, muscles quivering, fingers twitching helplessly above her head. Kim doesn't try to fight Zoë's hold, though, just cants her hips up to meet the next push of Zoë's fingers and then swivels in hopes of getting that perfect slide that'll have her crying to God. Which would be possible if Zoë weren't being a tease and pulling back every fucking time Kim pushes down.

"Bitch, I fucking warned you," Kim growls, rocking her hips again, trying to fuck herself on Zoë's fingers and use the wall to get her jeans farther down her legs.

"Come on, Kim," Zoë murmurs against the line of Kim's jaw, sweeping her lips up to Kim's ear. Zoë snags Kim's earlobe and sucks it hard between her teeth, making Kim jerk against her hold with a gasp. "You know you love it like this."

Kim doesn't have the breath to deny it, not when all these small, choked sounds bubble past her lips from the shove of Zoë's fingers and the light pressure of Zoë's thumb on her clit. Kim bites on her bottom lip to cut off a moan, feeling heat flush her cheeks, her heart racing as pleasure arcs across her nerve endings. She squeezes her eyes shut and twists her hips, wet and hot and greedy.

"Yeah, there we go," Zoë says, her mouth dragging a damp line down Kim's shoulder and the slope of her breast. Then there's a pleasurable flick of Zoë's tongue on her nipple followed by a slow swirl, the sensation making Kim's clit throb against the pad of Zoë's thumb.

Kim moans a tight, "God," arching her spine when she feels the skim of Zoë's teeth on her nipple next, shaking when Zoë fucks into her with short, sharp jabs and rubs tight circles around her clit. "Harder, bitch, _harder_." Zoë bites Kim's nipple, and Kim keens, slamming the back of her head into the wall—mother_fucker_. But then Zoë gives Kim that rough shove and twist, again and again, until she's got Kim whimpering, "God, god, yes, bitch, _yes_," and her heart slamming against her chest as hard as the thrust of Zoë's fingers. Kim moans, bowing her spine, shoving her breast into Zoë's mouth, and then Zoë crooks her fingers, thumb pressed hard and perfect on Kim's clit, and Kim falls apart, her climax a whip-quick streak of heat rushing through her limbs and god_damn_, yesyes_yes_. She loves it when her ears ring.

Blowing out a breath, feeling boneless, Kim drops her forehead to Zoë's shoulder and tries to breathe, licking her dry lips, head buzzing in that way that means she's been fucked and _good_. Zoë eases her grip around Kim's wrists first and then slips her fingers free, slow and teasing, making Kim jerk with a soft mewl of sound. Kim's hands catch Zoë's forearms so she doesn't hit the floor, but Zoë steps in, body pressing flush against Kim's, using her body and the wall to keep Kim upright. Kim drops her head back, carefully this time, and shivers, nipples sensitive to the rub of Zoë's shirt.

"Easy there, mate. I've got you," Zoë says, slick fingers wrapped around Kim's hip, her breath puffing warm against Kim's lips.

"You damn well better fucking have me," Kim says, voice rough. She turns her head and coughs, dropping her hands only to have Zoë catch them, thumbs smoothing over Kim's knuckles, the tips of Zoë's fingers soft and gentle on the inside of Kim's wrists. It sends prickly little shivers up Kim's arms and makes her fingers flex and makes her squirm.

With a grin, Zoë darts forward, pressing her mouth against Kim's, her tongue soft as it pushes past Kim's lips, and softer still as it slides over Kim's tongue, playful with Zoë's barely contained excitement. Kim sucks it into her mouth, sliding a hand up to cup the back of Zoë's neck, kissing Zoë lazy and slow. Damn if Kim just wants to take a nap right now, her temples still throbbing and her legs weak.

"So," Zoë says, drawing the word out, and Kim half groans, half laughs. "Joust now?"

"Bitch." Kim leans back with a smile. She's not fucking crazy, but damn if she doesn't love it when Zoë convinces her to do some balls-to-the-motherfucking-wall crazy ass shit. Like motherfucking Joust. So with a short, breathless laugh, Kim says, "Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
